


Another Go 'Round

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Kids, Sweet, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: What could be better than a wife and two happy, healthy boys?





	Another Go 'Round

Derek sat in the back yard watching his boys play. It was perfect weather for just being outside, he drew in a deep breath and just enjoyed the breeze. It had been hard at first, walking away, but this… This was heaven.

Savannah sat beside her husband and took his hand. “What has you thinking so hard out here?” She smiled at him.

He gestured to the boys, Hank and Liam who were six and five respectively. “This. Them. You know, if I’d known back then that this was what JJ and Hotch had been on about all those year, I never would have thought it wasn’t for me.” He sighed, letting his head fall back. “It’s just a shame they’re growing up so fast.” He worked his jaw. “At least I’ve gotten to be here with them every day… I can’t imagine the pain…”

Savannah squeezed his hand. “It gets a little easier. Especially knowing they are with someone who loves them.”

Derek leaned in and pecked a kiss to her lips. “I do love them. And I love their Mama.”

“I know the boys are growing up and you’re not ready to admit that…”

He turned fully, sitting upright.

“How about we have another one?”

His eyes widened as a smile split his face. “Really?”

Savannah nodded. “I got confirmation while I was at work earlier. I’m due around Halloween.”

Jumping to his feet, Derek pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her over and over again. “I love you so much, you make me so happy.”


End file.
